everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Koada`Dal
High elf playable race. Playable Classes Cleric, Enchanter, Magician, Paladin, Wizard Armor Size Small, Medium Race Abilities Infravision History The High Elves originally hailed from Tunaria, before their home there was destroyed in anger by Solusek Ro. He burned their city and the surrounding woodlands to the ground and all that remains is a barren desert and dry, grassy plains; many areas of which are populated by the charred, animated remains of the previous inhabitants, who died in the fire or in isolation some time after. Their old Elven home has since seen many others arrive and claim it and is now known as Antonica, the memory of Tunaria lost under the sand and toil of Human civilisation. The once united Elves abandoned Tunaria, unable or unwilling to rebuild on the shattered remains of their homeland. They fled across the ocean to the newly discovered Faydwer and those who chose to try and recreate their society built the beautiful, marble city of Felwithe. As much as they could they retained the structure of their previous lifestyles and still study the Arcane from the ancient scrolls and texts brought with them or recovered. Those who still reside in Felwithe are now known as the High Elves and through the ages have kept the pale skin and fair hair of the first Elves of Tunare. They are slightly taller than their Wood Elf cousins but are weaker and less adept at physical pursuits. High Elves still follow the teachings of old, their culture and beliefs have been affected very little by the limited social interaction they allow with the other races. It is unheard of for Clerics or Paladins to not worship Tunare and only a few, (mainly those who concentrate on their magics) follow other deities. While Wood Elves are tolerant and welcoming, the High Elves believe only the older and more accomplished races worthy of their presence. They have a particular dislike for the harsh attitudes of Barbarians and Dwarves, finding them primitive and uncivilised; they are endured for the benefit of the fragile alliance of the Faydwer but High Elves won't expend any energy in assisting them unless it is requested. High Elves believe they are the most advanced and civilised race on Norrath and expect to be addressed with respect and humility; it is difficult to become friends with a High Elf as they rarely allow any other than their own kind beyond the walls of their pride and societal rules. This isn't to say High Elves will not co-operate and interact with others, as they will spend time assisting the 'lesser' races but will only allow that interaction on their own terms. High Elves consider they are the nobility of the Elven Races and all, not just other Elves are to act accordingly. The wise accept this, realising the help and advice the High Elves can provide is far greater than any loss of pride or status they may temporarily suffer in their dealings with them.